parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 3
Here is part three of James Graham's sixth movie spoof, Rayman Pan. Cast * Rayman (from Rayman) as Peter Pan * Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Wendy Darling * Duck (from Thomas and Friends) as John Darling * Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as Michael Darling * Cream (from Sonic X) Tinker Bell * Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Captain Hook * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) as Mr. Smee * Neptuna (from Croc) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * The Lost Boys played by: * Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Slightly * Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Nibs * Asterix and Obelix (from Asterix) as The Twins * Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Cubby * Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Tootles * Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Tiger Lily * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Indian Chief * Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Nana * Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mary Darling * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as George Darling * Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew Special Guests For You Can Fly! *The Three Caballeros as Donald Duck's Nephews *Snow White as Webby *Tallulah as Alice *Baby as Kimba *Agent Ed as Peter Pan (Shrek) *The Three Little Pigs (Disney) as The Pigs (Shrek) *Cooler as Little Brother *Eeyore as Donkey *Patrick as Itchy *Sparx as Boy *Speed Buggy as Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Spongebob as Harry Potter *Superman as Parrot Kuzco *Theodore, Hank, and George as The Three Stooges *Rudolph and his Friends as The Reindeers *Hugo and his Family as The Kung Fu Panda Cast *Tak and Yum Yum as Hubie and Marina *Ergo the Magnificent (Goose Form) as The See Spot Run Dog *Akton, Simon, Thor, and Stella Star as Alex and his Friends *Spyro as Inspector Gadget *Casey Jr as Lightning McQueen *Johnny as Mater *The Spyro Characters as The How To Train Your Dragon Characters *Toots as Timon *Dexter as Jimmy Neutron *Timmy as Jimmy's Friend *Stanley as Scrooge McDuck *Luke as Jiminy Cricket *Crash Bandicoot as Brer Rabbit *The Crash Bandicoot Characters as The Valiant Characters *Tommy as Rocky *Sailor Moon as Girl *Pedro as Jeremy the Crow *Iron Man as Superman *Daffy Duck as Turtle *Ten Cents as Pooh *Crosby as Gromit *Tiger as The Squrriel *Birds (An American Tail) as Animated Birds *Boots as Monkey *Professor as Car Driver *Hercules as Tigger *Lord Stinker as Roo *Shaggy Rogers as The Manta Ray *Robin Hood and Maid Marian as The Two Blue Birds *Sonic as Wall-E *Sally Acorn as EVE *John Crichton as Tom *Tootle as Wart/Arthur *Casey Jones as Archimedes *Link, Gwanom, King, Impa, and Zelda as The Bedknobs and Broomsticks Cast *Wile E Coyote as Edgar *Luigi as Mr. Toad *Montana as Batman *Mario as Basil *The Happy Tree Friends as The Bug's Life Characters *The Planes as The Gargoyles *Skippy as Cody *Lady Toddington as Marahute *Jessica Rabbit as Stuart Little's Girlfriend *Roger Rabbit as Stuart Little *Pinocchio as Dumbo *Jiminy Cricket as Timothy Q. Mouse *The Cow and Chicken Boys as The Crows *AiAi as Aladdin *MeeMee as Princess Jasmine *Indiana Jones as Tarzan *Abigial as Jane Porter *Han Solo as Donald Duck *Luke Skywalker as Jiminy Cricket *Mickey Mouse as Hercules *Hunter as Pegasus *Gregory as Mowgli *Owl as Seagull *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Cat *Captain America as Orville *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Pocahontas *Stanley (Disney's Stanley) as Wilbur *Croc as Woody *King Rufus as Buzz Lightyear *Jumbo as The Iron Giant *Tracy as Mary Poppins *Jerry and Yoshi as Ratso and Gonzo *Joshua Jones as Shrek *Fairport as Donkey *Princess Daisy as The Dragon *Homer Simpson as Professor Transcript *(That night, Stu Pickles and Didi Pickles are walking out the front door. Stu is now wearing his gloves) *Didi Pickles: So, Stu, you don't really think the children will be safe without Sagwa, do you? *Stu Pickles: (after locking the front door) Safe? Of course, they'll be safe. Why not? And what will happen? *Didi Pickles: My guess is that Coco said something about a shadow. *Stu Pickles: Shadow? Whose shadow? *Didi Pickles: Rayman Pan's. *Stu Pickles: Oh, Rayman Pan--RAYMAN PAN?! You don't say now, do you?! Oh, goodness gracious! Whatever shall we do? *Didi Pickles: Well, Stu... *Stu Pickles: I'll sound the alarm, shall I? Then I'll call Scotland yard. *Didi Pickles: There could have been someone. *Stu Pickles: Oh, Didi, of all of this impossilbe childish fiddle-faddle! Rayman Pan, indeed! How can we expect the cildren to grow up and be practical? *Didi Pickles: Phoebus, darling... *Stu Pickles: When you're as a-bad as a-they are? No wonder Coco gets these idiotic-a ideas. *Didi Pickles: Please. *(Meanwhile, up on the rooftop. A silhouette on a roof, hops from one to another, followed by a blue light. The silhouette sees Sagwa sleeping outside.) *(The blue light shines in the silhouette's face and reveals himself as Rayman, who wears Peter Pan's clothing and hat from Peter Pan's playground) *(With him is a fairy named Cream, who wears Tinkerbell's clothing) *Rayman: Over there, Cream! In Sagwa's den! Is it there? (Cream looks inside, but shakes her head) *Cream: Uh, no. *Rayman: It must be here somewhere. (Cream opens a music box) Cream! Shhh! (Cream closes the music box) Stop playing! *Cream: Whoops! Sorry. *Rayman: And help me find my shadow! Shadow! Oh, shadow! (Cream looks into her reflection of the mirror to see how cute and kind she is, but hears the shadow in the drawer) *Cream: That sounds like a shadow. Psssst! *(Cream points to the keyhole, telling him that his shadow is in the drawer, but as the shadow flies out of the drawer, Rayman chases it, shutting Cream in the drawer. As Rayman continues to chase his shadow, they circle around the chandelier. Rayman hides behind a chair while the shadow sneaks away) * Rayman: Aha! (The shadow tries to run, but trips and gets caught by Rayman, who grabs it in the nick of time; unfortunately, they crash into a dresser, waking up Coco) * Coco Bandicoot: Rayman! Oh, Rayman! I knew you'd come back! I saved your shadow for you. Oh, I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, a little taller, perhaps, but then-- (sees Rayman trying to stick his shadow with soap) Oh ho ho! You can't stick it on with soap, Rayman. It needs sewing; that's the proper way to do it. (Meanwhile, Cream tries to squeeze through the drawer's keyhole, but gets stuck.) Although, come to think of it, I never thought about it before, um, sewing shadows, I mean. Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute. So I said to myself, I said I'll put it away for him until he comes back. (walks toward the drawer with Cream, who still has trouble getting out of the keyhole, takes out the sewing kit, and shuts the drawer, but sends Tooty flying backward.) Oh, he's sure to come back. And you did, didn't you, Rayman? (Cream isn't amused as she glows red with anger and jealousy.) After all, what can't leave his shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later, don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how She Bitzer got it in the first place, She really isn't-- (she notices Rayman still floating above the floor.) Oh, sit down. It won't take long. (Rayman does so) She really isn't vicious, you know, she's a wonderful nurse and all! Although father says-- *Rayman: Girls talk too much! *Coco Bandicoot: Yes, girls talk too mu-- (realizes that she is talking too much) Oh? *Rayman: Well, get on with it, girl. *Coco Bandicoot: Oh. My name is Ly. I'm Coco Bandicoot. *Rayman: Coco's enough. *Coco Bandicoot: Oh. But how did She Bitzer get your shadow, Rayman? *Rayman: Jumped at me the other night at the window. *Coco Bandicoot: But what were you doing there? *Rayman: I came to listen to your stories. *Coco Bandicoot: My stories? But they're all about you. *Rayman: Of course. That's why I like them. I tell them to The Lost Mammals. *Coco Bandicoot: The Lost Mammals? Oh, I remember now! They're your men. *Rayman: Uh-huh! *Coco Bandicoot: I'm so glad you came back tonight! I thought I might have never seen you again. *Rayman: Why? *Coco Bandicoot: Becuase I have to grow up tomorrow. *Rayman: Grow up?! *Coco Bandicoot: Tonight's my last night in the nursery. *Rayman: I guess it means no more stories then? *Coco Bandicoot: (gulps with worry) Mm-hm. *Rayman: Too bad! I won't have it! (grabs Coco by the hand) Come on! *Coco Bandicoot: B-b-but where are we going? *Rayman: To Neverland. *Coco Bandicoot: (dreamily) Neverland? *Rayman: You'll never grow up there. *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, Rayman! It would be simply lovely! (They stop at an open window.) But wait! What would mother say? *Rayman: Mother? What's mother? *Coco Bandicoot: Why, Rayman, a mother is someone who loves you and cares for you and tells you stories-- *Rayman: Good! Then you can be our mother. Come on, Coco. *Coco Bandicoot: Now wait a minute. Let me see now; I would have to pack and leave a note whether I'll be back and-- Oh, Rayman! Neverland! I'm so happy I-I think I'll give you a kiss! (After hearing that, Cream grows jealous and gasps in shock) * Rayman: What's a-a kiss? * Coco Bandicoot: Oh, well, I'll show you. (leans forward to kiss Rayman, who backs away, creep out, until Cream pulls her hair) *Coco Bandicoot: What's happening? *Rayman: Stop! Stop it, Cream! (chases Cream around the nursery, attempts to catch her in his hat, but suddenly jumps on the beds, and accidentally wake Duck and Stanley up.) *Stanley: Hey, Duck. Hey, wake up! He's here! *Duck: (wakes up) Huh? (Puts his glasses on and gasps) Bust my buffers! *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, what in the world was that? *Rayman: Cream. Don't know what got into her. *Stanley: Hello, Rayman Pan. I'm Stanley. *Duck: My name is Duck. How do you do? *Rayman: Hello. *Stanley: (looks in Rayman's hat) Ooh! Look! A bunny! With wings! *Coco Bandicoot: A Female Rabbit! *Duck: Amazing! (Cream is in a very sulky mood) *Stanley: What's the fairiy doing? *Rayman: Talking. *Coco Bandicoot: What did she say? *Rayman: She says you're a big, ugly girl! (he and Coco both laugh) *Coco Bandicoot: Oh. Well, I think she's lovely! *Rayman: (putting his hat back on) Well, come on. *Stanley: Where are we going? *Coco Bandicoot: To Neverland. *Stanley: Neverland? *Coco Bandicoot: Rayman's taking us. *Spyro/Peter Pan: "Us?" *Coco Bandicoot: Of course, I can't go without Stanley and Duck. *Duck: (pretending to do a sword dance) Oh, I would like to cross swords with some real buccaneers! *Stanley: Yeah! And fight pirates, too. (does a little spin in mid-air, but falls on his rear end) *Rayman: (chuckles) Well, all right. But you gotta take orders! *Duck: (salutes) Aye-aye, sir! *Stanley: (also salutes) Me too. *Coco Bandicoot: But Rayman, how will we get to Neverland? *Rayman: We'll fly, of course! *Coco Bandicoot: Fly? *Rayman: It's Easy! You think of a wonderful thought! *Donald, Jose, and Panticho: Any happy little thought? *Rayman: Uh-Huh! *Talullah: Like toys at Christmas, *Baby: Sleighbells? Snow? *Rayman: Yep! Watch me now! Here I go! (flies around the room) It's easier than pie! *Snow White: He can fly! *Agent Ed and Three Little Pigs: He can fly! *Tuck/Michael: He flew! (Rayman grabs Cream and pats her on the kids and the guests) *Rayman: Now, think of the happiest things! It's the same as having wings! (Eeyore flies upward) *Coco Bandicoot: Let's all try it just once more! *Patrick: Look! We're rising off the floor! *Sparx: Jiminy! *Everyone: Oh my! We can fly! You can fly! We can fly! *Rayman: Come on everybody! Here we go! (as Sagwa wakes up and sees the window, Rayman flies above her, taking the kids with him) Off to Neverland! (as soon as Sagwa sees the three kids fly out of the window, she yelps in surprise) *Sagwa: What an earth?! *Chorus: Think of the Wonderful thoughts! Any Merry little thoughts. Think of Christmas , Think of snow, Think of sleigh bells, Here we go, Like reindeer in the sky! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! *Sagwa: Hey, you! Come back! Stop! *Female Chorus: Think of the happiest things, That's the way to get your wings. *Male Chorus: Now you own a candy store, Look, you're rising off the floor, *Female Chorus: So wonder how and why... *Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! *Sagwa: Hey, wait. Don't go. You can't leave me behind. You're supposed to be in bed! *Male Chorus: Soon, you'll zoom all around the room. All it takes is faith and trust, *Male and Female Chorus: But the thing that's a positive must. Is a little bit of pixie dust. The dust is a positive must. *Stanley: Come on, Sagwa! (Sagwa waves goodbye to the kids as they fly onward) *Male Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart, *Female Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart, *Male Chorus: there's no better time to start *Female Chorus: there's no better time to start *Chorus: It's a very simple plan. You can do what fairies can. At least, it's worth a try! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! (The heroes soon landed on the Big Ben) *Coco Bandicoot: But where is Neverland, Rayman? *Rayman: There it is, Coco. Second Star to the right and straight on until morning. (the heroes take each other and and fly off to the second star) Here we go! *Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart there's no better time to start think of all the joy you find when you leave the world behind and bid your cares goodbye! *Characters: That should do it! *Chorus: You can fly you can fly you can fly you can fly YOU CAN FLY! (Rayman, Cream, Coco, Duck, Stanley, and the others fly to the second star to the right and arrive at Neverland) *Homer Simpson: Well, what do you know? We're here. *Rayman: Neverland. Yahoo! Aha! Category:James Graham Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Parts